Letters from STARS and RPD
by PizzaCatDavid
Summary: RATED 15 and over. WARNING: Contains some strong language. These are letters from the STARS and RPD members.
1. Chris Redfield

**Letters of S.T.A.R.S and R.P.D**

**  
****NOTE: I do not own any of these Characters mentioned in the story they belong to Capcom.  
**  
My name is Chris Redfield, the last surviving member of S.T.A.R.S, the others are dead, deceased in ways that I could not put into words. I have no idea of Lean S. Kennedy's whereabouts, only rumours about him looking for someone in Europe, someone very important...but like I said it's only rumours. I know thing though...I'll never see him again...

I am holding the body of my sister, Claire Redfield, her arms and legs bitten, she knew she would become one of them, the walking rotten flesh of the dead, she begged me to end her life, what choice did I have? I would've asked her to do the samething. She begged, she cried, she wanted it and so I did it...I had to pull the trigger and watch the bullet exit my gun and ripped through her head, pushing the blood and bits of brain out through the other side of her head. I've now lost everything...everything. This is all Umbrella's fault, they just didn't know when to stop this madness.

Two days ago, Claire and I escaped a South Atlantic island prison, which was also contaminated with the T-Virus, the island was blown up but my mission wasn't over, we detected some sources that their was one last Umbrella Corporation in the world and that was to be in London, England. No suprises to find that London was infected too. We only had so much ammo and blasted our way to the heart of Umbrella. Zombies and mutant creatures attacking us from every direction and Claire was ambushed by a Licker, the last bullet in my shotgun was used on that Licker, but is was already to late for Claire. This is where I'm stranded at the moment, in the centre core, with no way out of here, I'm fucked and I only have three bullets left in my Colt.

Those creatures are moaning at the doors, scraping and knocking against the doors, the noise is starting to make me go crazy, I just can't stand it anymore. I don't have many choices. I could push my way through the dead, or wait for them to break though the doors and put the gun to my head or the last choice which seems the best situtration and use my only bomb to blow up this corporation and destroy the creatures along with me. Yes, that's what I'll do...in ten seconds darkness will fill my eyes and it'll be the last of Umbrella for good. God damn it, what a way to end it all.


	2. Brad Vickers

**NOTE: I do not own the characters mentioned in this fic as they belong to Capcom.  
**  
My name is Brad Vickers, member of the S.T.A.R.S, Special Tackles and Rescue Squad, if your reading this then I'm all ready dead. This letter will explain what I've been through over the last months...I'll try my best to cover every detail until the moment of the present, which is now and when the pen leaves the paper...that's if I don't die while writing this.

I know I haven't got much time...

Two months ago, we got a call indicating that the BRAVO team had crashed in the Racoon forest, the same forest where those bizarre murders took place, so we took off to find them, with me in-charge of the helicopter, I was with REAL professionals, we all each had different talented abilities...Chris Redfield was good with all kinds of weapons an expect at everything to do with the subject, Jill Valentine had a talent with lock picking, Barry was full of knowledge, Joseph was keen on maps and the youngest in our group and Wesker...well, to be honest I didn't know him that well but he is team leader, that's a talent within its self I suppose...but he always wore those stupid sunglasses...not that I'd tell him or anything.

It took us only ten minutes until we saw grey smoke floating thickly in the air, we knew that was BRAVO's helicopter and Wesker told me to land near it, even to this day the surviving S.T.A.R.S and myself have no idea how BRAVO's helicopter was caused to crash, although to me it looked like engine failure. I landed the helicopter on the tall grass as there was no where else to land. The team climbed off the helicopter and spread around into the forest, I noticed there was mist building up, I was scared, always am in situtration like this, I'm useless underpressure but someone needs to control the helicopter. My heart was beating faster, I could feel my blood rushing around my body. It was silence, no sound but the faded cricket noises and your thoughts...it has been several minutes but it felt like hours and still no word from the others, they must've found something...

Everywhere I look around it's so eerie and the mist doesn't make it any better...even though it's dark, I feel as if I can see shadows moving in the tall grass...in fact I'm sure I saw something scatter pass the helicopter...just in case I started the engine then I heard this yelp behind me, it was fady but I could hear it, seconds afterwards it was growling then I heard another voice shouting "Joseph", that was Jill, something was wrong, I panicked, especially after I heard gun shots. My heart felt like bursting, I wanted to get out of there...so I did. The chopper raised from the ground, away from the mist and into the moon lit sky. I had cold sweat dripping off my face and rolling down my neck, I looked down and saw Chris looking up at me. I could remember the look on his face...an angry expression as if he wanted to kill me...not that I blame him...I fucked up! I fucked up big time!

It was over four hours later until I saw the gang again on the roof of the mansion, that was close by. They ran out, shouting at me but this huge non- God creation creature was after them, once again my pants were brown, the thing had a beating heart on it's face, what a horrible sight. I was scared...but down on that roof were my partners...my friends, what could I do? I saw there was a rocket launcher at the back, I stretched my hand out and pushed it off, it fell just where I wanted it...near Chris, he made a grab for it and pointed at the grey skin mangled creature...the rocket launcher impacted into the monster chest, exploding immediacy, cooked flesh splattered everywhere and this was my chance to help the others, I landed the chopper and everyone got on. "Get us out of here, Brad, hurry" shouted Chris into my ear, with no hesitation I took off and the sky was filled with this orange fireball, which lasted for long minutes...

I noticed that Wesker and Joseph were no longer with us but instead were replaced with a young girl who had medical gear on...I didn't know her but knew she was part of the BRAVO team...I guess their gone too...

The four of them were as quiet as me...I piloted the 'copter back towards the city and though I mad a million of question to ask, something about their silence didn't invite conversation. I saw Chris and Jill both staring out the hatch window at the spreading fire that had been the estate, their expression grim. Barry was slumped against the cabin wall, looking down at his hands as if he'd never seen them before and the new girl was quietly moving among them treating their wounds they had but not saying a single word...and me, well I just kept my mouth shut, I expect they were pissed off with me...

I'd been feeling crappy about taking off earlier, I've been through hell since then, flying around in circles and watching the fuel gauge slowly drop...it had been a total nightmare...but we're okay...it's over...or so I thought...

Two mouths later and Chris just got up and left...he went to the South Atlantic, why? I just don't know...Jill told me about the T-Virus and what it can do, she also told me about Umbrella, the corporation who did all this...those bastards. The virus has spread into Racoon City, people turning into the undead, monster of all kinds showing themselves...Jill said she had to get back to her flat, to pick something's up...she'll be all right, she can take care of herself.

About an hour later when Jill left, I received news about some source from Umbrella saying they had a bio-weapon, that they've let loose in the city, apparently he's about nine foot tall, he's got a patched up face with just one eye, giant pipe like veins sticking out of him and wearing a belt covered leather jacket. Umbrella's aim is to wipe out the S.T.A.R.S because we know about the mansion incident and they want us dead and that monster is gonna do that for them.

I've gotta warn Jill before it's too late, weather Barry has left the city I don't know but I'll try my best to find him...I hope I can get to Jill before that thing does...I hope I don't bump into that freak...I hope I can get out of this city alive...

Farewell.

Brad Vickers.


	3. Jill Valantine

**NOTE: I do not own the characters in this story.**

Jill Valantine S.T.A.R.S! I'm a former member of Special Tatics And Rescue Squad thanks to Umbrella. The corroperation that has destroyed a community and lives of innocint people. July 1998 was the month that hell broke lose...and this hell was real so I guess that must mean theres a heaven...at least a better world than this. Everything was normal, everything was going great until we got a call about B.R.A.VO team, second unit but always keen to go out on the job first. Their helicopter crashed deep in Raccoon forest and not far from the mansion, the mansion was in the papers of all sorts of problems and strange deaths of people being killed by beasts, like wolves...I remember one witness saying they saw a red-skinned dog ripping the throat of his best friend and ran for his life, he was bearly alive and it was that that sent BRAVO on their mission...you could say it was the start of the end...but not quite...there's really no much thing as an end...

We tried contacting BRAVO but it was no use, we thought the worst...they were all dead, but we got a signal of where they were...some sort of static but with a very faint voice, I was guessing it was Enriquo, he seemed to be in pain...not suprised considing the crash they had but then a second voice was of fear, a horrible static scream...we had to go and help them...

But...where was Wesker...? If he was here, he'd know what to do. He was leader of STARS. Chris said we go without him but with perfect timing he turned up, with those creepy sunglassess and an odd smile...I know he was upto something but...what could he do...? He's with STARS...what could go wrong?

We arrvied at our destination and we saw BRAVO's chopper...no one was in it, expect one mangled body and we couldn't reconise him or even her...

We shearched the grounds to find evidence of where they went. Then...it happened...

We, like I said, spread out and started north, Wesker and Chris were behind to Barry's left, I and Joseph were on their right. Wesker then handed Joseph the light and noded to the cockpit. I stood for a moment longer, staring at the smoking helicopter...the forest was unnaturally still, the only sounds human from my team. For the first time since we landed, I was scared...I was just about to call out to the others until I heard Joseph voice, it was high and cracking.

"Hey, over here" He said, those pratcally his last words I remember...my God...his last words...

I turned and started jogging back, I saw Chris and Barry do the same thing but Wesker was still buy the helicopter and had his weapon drawn...but why? His gun was ready and pointed at Joseph' cry...then he ran...

The light was murky but I could just make out Joseph's form, he then crouched down in the high grass...he stood up, holding something and then let out a strangled scream before dropping the item...I remember his eyes were wide with horror. I got a glimpes of this and it was a BRAVO handgun, a Beretta. I ran, catching up with Wesker then I heard the sound that'll I'll never forget...a guttural snarl from behind Joseph, then these things jumped from nowhere and attacked Joseph, I cried out his name but by then Joseph was covered with these things, things that looked like dogs...but, somehow they were'nt, I can't explain it, their skin rotten from the flesh...they started chewing at Joseph, ripping his throat, ripping his clothes and chewing his guts...I stared in shock, no way was this happening...

Before I could get to grips I fired at these things but that just pissed them off more and although I didn't want to believe it, Joseph was dead...but these things, they wouldn't die, not even from Barry's colt, they wouldn't stay down. Wesker told us to make a move back to the chopper but Brad the wimping bastard took off. We were in shit!

Chris said to go to the mansion in front of us, it was a heck of a run and Chris managed to shoot these dog things off...and eventrally, we made it into the mansion.

I don't want to mention what happened in there, except we incounted worse what you could expect in nightmeres...zombies, mutants and fucked up creatures...

Me, Chris, Barry and Rebecca survived that ordeal...the mansion insident, fighting off Bio-weapany creatures...so now we know about Umbrella's truth. We've got to get this out quick before it's too late...but it was already TOO late...the virus, T-Virus, leaked into Raccon City and it just got worse for the city.

Umbrella knew about us STARS, the survivers...we knew the truth about these bastards and they were about to put anything in the way to stop us...so they sent these BioWeapon...I've not yet seen this but I got a phone call from Brad Vickers about it, he said to meet me at the police entrance.

I know I'm gonna survive this and I hope to meet up with Chris and Barry...what ever happened to Barry I do not know...but if we do meet up, I know we can put a stop this...I know we can. Last I heard about Chris is he's trying to find about the whereabouts of his sister, who apprently arrived in the city...I wish him luck on his mission...and Barry...went to a ship...I can't say what...

For now, I need to escape this city...to expose Umbrella...I'll do this for the people who lost their lives for this crap. I don't know what has happened to Rebecca, she said she had to deal with something...

Speaking of which...I'm sure I saw a guy wearing a pair of sunglasses, he looked like Wesker but how could it be, he's dead...I saw it with my own eyes, the tyrant he showed us that he was going to use in war, killed him with his long claw type fingers, we took care of this thing when Brad chucked down a rocket launcher when we were battering this thing on the mansion roof, Chris grabbed it and took the shot...killing the monster! But that's in the past...nevertheless, I'm getting out of this hellhole, if it's the last thing I do...

I leave this letter to you, a surviver, who ever reads this, is to escape the city before it's too late. I've just seen an Umbrella employee, a millity guy, coming towards me...I've got questions for him...his name is Carlos...that's it. If I have too, I'll kill him...at the koment I don't trust anyone...

Don't trust Umbrella. Bring them down if I die...

God bless you, Chris Redfield...

Jill Valantine.


	4. Joseph Frost

**LETTERS OF S.T.A.R.S AND R.P.D**

**I do not own any charaters mention in this fic they belong to Capcom.**

**The Diary of Joseph Frost.**

JULY 22nd 1998

Today we celebrated my first full year of being a member of S.T.A.R.S Alpha team and we and a kick ass party, everyone here is so close together, always looking out for each. The STARS team have only been formed for more than two years, in 1996 under Raccoon City's jurisdiction to investigate terrorist threats and organized crime, among other specal assignments but to be honest I haven't had that much action...just the odd bomb scares or two, a hostile situtration once involing the major...then again I guess it's good that the city keeps safe once in a while...

Then again, there's been those strange insidents happening outside the city...bodies found with no faces nor limbs...sometimes that gives me the creeps...then again, it's just some poor soul stumbling into wolves, there are loads in that forest...the reason I say wolves is because they've got deep teeth marks over the dead bodies...

Anyway, I'm boring myself writting this, so I'll write more about the party. It was great, everyone was there, to the alpha team to the B.R.A.V.O team. We couldn't drink or anything as we were still on duty but still, it was awesome nonetheless...but only one person didn't turn up nor have I seen him all day and that's Albert Wesker...he was acting kinda strange when I last saw him, then again he was always a misberable bloke, not once have I seen him smile, aside from that I was glad that Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine turned up, their always busy but made the effort. I like them two, their my best friends, they helpped me when I first started and made life easier. Chris has nerves that know no fear and a highly-trained physique and I tell ya from what I know, this tough guy has had his share of life-threatening wounds but has somehow managed to push through and complete missions each time. and Jill, well what can I say about her? Apart from looking really beautiful she has saved S.T.A.R.S from danger many times, I know for a fact she's saved my ass many times.

Well, let's see what tomorrow brings.

Joseph.

JULY 23rd

Man, this is one God damn boring day, I've done nothing but sat on my ass all day...except going to the shooting range with Barry and Enrico Marini, he's second in command of the Alpha team but leader of BRAVO's. It was going well until Enrico had to leave, he got his team together and they left by helicopter to that mansion outside Raccoon City...

I guess something's up...BRAVO team always go in first, I guess they found those wolves.

But then I found a newspaper clipping on Wesker's desk, it turned out that these bizarre murders have been going on in recent years. I can see why the city has a shadow of uneasiness. But why haven't I known this since now? It's like...someone's keeping the story a sercet. Weird.

It's probably nothing, the BRAVO team will come back and report nothing.

Before leaving, I noticed Wesker had a sly smile on him...that's a first. I wonder what he's upto?

I'm feeling tired now, so I'll continue tomorrow.

Joseph.

JULY 24th

I just got news that BRAVO's helicopter has crashed in the forest not far from the mansion. We lost contact from them about four hours ago. Chris told me to get changed and load up. This could be bad, really bad. I hope the BRAVO team is okay. Could it be those wolves...no way, that's stupid, even for me to say that, how dumb.

I'll write more when I get back, shouldn't be too long. It's just a simple rescue mission.

I wonder what I'll find...who knows...?

Joseph.


	5. Forest Speyer

**NOTE: I do not own any characters mentioned in this story.**

To anyone who finds this...

I may already be dead when you do. Please forgive if your can't read my writting, I'm pretty much dying, my hand is shaky and I have no idea how long I've got left.

As I write this, I'm getting pecked or eaten should I say, by these crows...it hurts, it's hurting bad and I feel really weak...I tried pushing them off but they won't leave, it's like they've got fear, they won't fly away...they won't fly away...they won't fly away!

I can see evil in their eyes...their eyes...these crows are infected with something, I can't explain why...but I can tell you this...you've got to get the hell out of here. There are monsters, some of them are freaks but they were once human, infact they are employees to this mansion, a mansion belonging to Umbrella...they were upto something here and unfortunatly I'll never find this out...several crows are digging their beaks into my stomach and pecking at my chest, ripping flesh off my body and also heading for my ribs, I can feel my blood exiting, my body emptying of my warm fluid...weaker now, so very weak...

To Chris, a small world as this is, if you get this letter...I want you to shoot me, because I've seen dead bodies come back to life...I know this sounds crazy, but I have seen it...it must be infection going about and I believe that each time my black pets peck into me, it's passing on the infection in me...please, Chris, that you swear to God himself, that you'll put a bullet through my head...I'm to weak to hold a gun...I know this may sound hard and maybe harsh...but I don't want to become one of those freaks!! Technicaly, I'm already dead...that is my last wish...

I know you'll get to the bottem of this...

I'm gonna miss our gun training...and I bet even to this day, you'll never beat my record...

Forest Speyer.

Itching now...

Dark...so...very dark...

Itchy...

Silence...nothing...dark...


	6. Barry Burton

**The Letters of STARS and RPD**

**I do not own any characters mentioned in this story they belong to Capcom.**

**NOTE: Contains swearing and graphic written dialog.**

_My God...what have I done...?_

_She wasn't infected...she wasn't infected...and I've killed her...she wasn't infected and I've killed her..._

JULY 24th 1998.

That was when it started. The mansion, the insident...the nightmere. It all started when we lost contact with BRAVO. They were alpha team, ready to go in first if somewhat second fiddle...but they were a good team...

Wesker came back from somewhere, but he never said where from and when we asked him he just brushed it to one side but he kept looking at me oddly...those dark shiney sunglasses, in fact I don't think I've ever seen him without them, let alone his eyes...but what made me concerned was this sly smile, showing off his clean white teeth. I hated it, I never trusted Wesker...even though he was higher up than me, I had to command from his slow sleepy voice, it gave me the creeps...

He wasn't back for long from where he came from but straight away he came to me and kept asking me about my family, my beautiful wife and my two daughters...I didn't like it one bit.

The same day later on, we got a bit concern about BRAVO, but we had reports that they had crashed in the Raccoon forest, not far from that mansion...where those bodies of hikers were found, ripped to shreads.

We arrived at the location and found BRAVO's helicopter, it was ripped to pieces, I couldn't believe what I saw, their was a body in the cockpit, his face was gone...blood still dripping and black fluid from where I'm guessing, was where his eyes were...but the crash didn't do this to him, it was something else...I wish I knew what...

Suddently Joseph was shouting something...then he screamed...it happened way to fast and the next minute, Joseph was gone, his screams silent...nothing but the sound of a dying man. Jill shoot at these things moving and before I knew it, we were all running...

Wesker mentioned to go to the mansion and so we did, still running...these things, creatures I've never seen in my life were chasing us...Jill and Chris shoot at these things, direct hits but didn't go down, they just...kept coming back at us...they got up and carried on chasing us. I turned and shot one, the flash of my gun lit up the grounds for a split second, quick flashes of dogs, but not really dogs...just creatures that looked like dogs, their skin and blood...their flesh was still fresh...as if they've been skinned alive...and angry, very angry! What the fuck where they?

I turned around and Wesker was running next to me, I don't know if it was my imagination but I swear to God, Wesker was smiling...I couldn't tell, it was dark but I can't worry about that now...I other things on my mind.

"Barry, go to that door now" shouted Wesker.

I spotted the door and went for it, but Wesker went the other way, he carried on following Chris and Jill. Most of those dog-like creatures went after them and I just one to deal with. I got my colt, took a deep breath...if I missed, it could be the end of me...BANG...head exploded, blood, ripped brain and skull flying out of the burst head, the animal went down...it twitched, but it still growled...BANG the twitching stopped...no way could anything survive my bullets to the head, not even for a muscle spasem...

The fog was getting thicker and the night was getting colder. I looked around the fields, I had time...nothing was coming my way for now. There no wind.

I heard a slam...a door slam...I'm praying the others made it.

I walked around the mansion...no sign of Chris and no sign of Jill...they were gone...but here is the point of my story...I found Wesker. I now know why he smiles to me and asks me about my family...he's got them hostage, the fucking bastard...THE FUCKING BASTARD!! He had a gun to my head and if I didn't do as he said...he only needed to give the word to one of his men and my family would be...I couldn't bear to say the word, let alone think about it...what choice did I have? Bastard!

He wanted me to kill Chris and Jill...so off I went, and Wesker warned me that he would be watching me and if I didn't do as I say...

Later on I did find Jill but I couldn't face the facts, she was my friend and she was looking for Chris...Wesker never mentioned a time limit on Chris and Jill's death...just don't let them escape the mansion, that's all. By then I've seen dead people walk and moan, frog creatures with jump speeds I've never seen in my life...Umbrella...Wesker was working for Umbrella, they were upto no good, making this...T-Virus, that reanimates the dead, it was gonna be used in armies and military but it's all gone wrong...and playing God would do that...

I'll skip to the chase...Wesker was killed by his own creation...the Tyrant...Me, Jill, Brad, Chris and Rebecca, who I believe was new, had escaped hell and Wesker was rotting in it...but like any other Virus this world has...it spreads.

By the time we got back, we tried to warn the police and public but within months, the T-Virus was in the city and was impossible to stop. Chris by then had already gone, he went to the Antartic if I remember correctly...something like...? Jill, stayed in the city but last I heard...she did manage to escape.

Weeks before we went our seperate ways, I went to see my family, they were all sick...the kids wouldn't stop stratching, the wife was throwing her guts up...it was a circus in our house, the house was wardened off...but for some reason I wasn't infected. Umbrella sciecentist quarratined my house. I couldn't leave the house neither but I needed to get themout of here and quick...I've seen what that virus could do...and yes, my kids were infected...I couldn't bring myself together... but my wife was unconfirmed but she had the same signs as the kids did...she was asleep...but I could hear those kids in pain...something needed to be done...and I knew what...?

I went to their door, their was no sound, no struggle, movement...shit, it's started. I filled my gun up, lock stock. I entered the room...it was dark, I felt the wall to find the light switch, I pressed it and there they were...standing, smiling...pale...dead...they were chewing their fingers, snapping the bones off, blood sqeezing out of their mouths...they spotted me and roared, they came at me...no act of God could've stopped me as I pulled my trigger and watch my oldest daughters head exploded, I felt nothing...the same to my youngest, two bullets, one ripping her chest, blood bursting like a balloon and the other through her eye, the eye being pushed back and ripping black fluid mxing with the flowing blood, she gurgled, no scream, no pain...no longer will I hear her laughter...neither of them...but in theory, these last moments were not with my daughters but the foul pits of hell. Their must be a God, a heaven...if hell already excists...

What about my wife, she was infected too...it was only a matter of time.

I walked backed into our room...hand on my trigger...and I whispered..."I love you and I'll always love you...my beautiful sweetheart.

She opened her eyes. "Barry...?"

But it was too late, the next minute I know...the bed and walls were covered in her blood, her body flopped and life exited her. I did shead a tear...it was nearly thirty years with this woman and now it seems like a fucking waste.

There was a letter on her bed desk, it was address to me and it was about Jane...she was negative...she...she didn't have the Virus...she didn't...have it...

_My God...what have I done...?_

_She wasn't infected...she wasn't infected...and I've killed her...she wasn't infected and I've killed her..._

I couldn't believe my judgement...what the hell have I done...I couldn't cope with this guilt, my tears were dropping on the floor, soaking into my beard first...I saw my wife again and the dreadful thing I've just done...he was heathly nothing but a stupid stomach bug...she was gonna be fine...now she's dead, along with my kids...

Damn you, Umbrella

I had a few more bullets left...I put the gun to my head...the trigger slightly squeezed, expecting darkness over my eyes...then, something caught my eye...it was a mission from an unknown goverment...it mission to go on a ship, a cruise ship...I don't know...but I felt as if I needed to do this...it was gonna take Umbrella down...Chris and Jill are doing their part...why shouldn't I?

I read the letter more and found out that Leon S. Kennedy was already on that ship...he left Raccoon City a couple of weeks ago...maybe he knew something we didn't...

This is it then...I hope I can survive this and do my mission, I'll contact these people as soon as possible. For those millions of people who have died...the surviving S.T.A.R.S will bring down Umbrella...

For my wife, Jane and my two beautiful kids...

Barry.


	7. Leon S Kennedy

If anyone finds this, I just want to let you know, that I did the best I could.

My name is Lean S. Kennedy, I was a former rookie police officer turn secret goverment agent working for the President of the United States. It all went wrong for me back in 1998...then again, I guess it went wrong for most people.

It all started when I was asigned for the R.P.D, Raccon Police Department. It was my first day and within minutes all hell broke lose, zombies...the undead just up and walking. I couldn't believe my eyes, this was real. This was God damn real. Before all this started, I heard that there was an insident at the mansion just outside of Raccoon City, there the trouble really started, a bio-weapony fuck up by Umbrella, apparantly this was a trap for the S.T.A.R.S.

I only heard it was rumour, a leak that got out and everything was fine but the murders grew larger. And two months later, the day I started...the leak or should I say the T-Virus got into the city.

I met a young girl called Claire Redfield, the sister of Chris Redfield, who I only met once and she was looking for him but when we shearched the Police department...he was gone, in fact the whole unit was gone...fled or died.

We managed to get out of the city, barely but she was determend to find her brother and I wasn't gonna stop her. Last I heard from her was through an E-Mail she sent me somewhere in the Antartic...weird, as I always wanted to know how she got there. She's ok though, I know she'll find Chris.

As for me, I did my bit to take Umbrella down...I joined the secret govenment from an old friend, who recommended me, if it wasn't for Barry, I wouldn't be where I am. This first assignment was to check out this abandon ship, apparently it had a BOW on it, that escaped and killed the crew. I checked it out with a team but we got serperated as the crewe and passenagers where infected, pain in the ass, Zombies, we were overrun, some were caught in groups and some fled in a panic, I had no idea where the hell I was going and ran into a girl, which seems to be quite common, she was scared, understandable but how did she survive? She said she could hear things, things that I couldn't then suddently and to be honest, no suprise, we got attacked by some liquid-fied monster, dripping with goo, every bullet I shot it with just seemed to go through him, though ripping him apart at the same time. Me and Lucia, if I can remember correctly, ran into a cabin but I fell into a hole...I can't recall much after.

The next I woke up, Barry was chucking me some rope, I couldn't believe I'd see him again or anyone for that matter. I told him about the girl and he thought it was just bullshit, that Lucia was the B.O.W, what crap! She had these powers and to some degree I do agree with Barry that it's quite odd but she would've killed us by now. Evenually we found the girl and destroyed the B.O.W, just another of Umbrella's great ideas gone AWOL. They have to be put down.

We escaped the boat, but I was infected, God know's how but thank God for Barry, as he had a cure. I never saw Barry or Lucia again when we got ashore. I hope their alright...Barry told me what happened to his wife and kids...a man who has nothing to lose is out their busting his ass to take down Umbrella. Fair play to him. It was also the last time I thought I'd never hear about Umbrella again...how wrong was I?

Five years later, I was working for the President...he recived a ransom from some guys in Europe, saying that have his daughter, who the hell would steal the President's daughter, that's asking for the death penalty. Sure enough, I was sent to Europe.

Now, Raccoon City was child's play when it came to this little place in Europe, the towns people were fucking crazy, where they infected? Of course they were, but this was slightly different. Las Plageus it was called, seemed to brainwash the town's people and boy were they pissed to see me. I'm not going to explain the whole detail but let's just say that there were monsters, lots. Gross, eye poping, head splitting freaks...one less to worry about after I delt with them. I found the President's daughter and even though at first she was a snob, she turned out to be a great help, climbing through spaces I couldn't or places I couldn't reach, etc... we escaped on a jet ski, yet another island timed with a bomb but got out safe and sound. Mission complete, the Presidents daughter, Ashley, was reunited with her father...but my mission isn't over, it never is...not when I heard Umbrella had an involvment. Bastards! I got an update that Chris is in Africa, something about Jill Valantine being alive? Strange.

Whoever finds this and you want to help...find any Umbrella reshearch labs and blow the fuck out of it. Once Umbrella is out, it'll be over...but you only need some nut case to start over again. Which reminds me, what the hell happened to Wesker.

Umbrella will only stop once it don't exsist.

Kennedy.

P.S Krauser, I believe is still alive...


End file.
